1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing method of products attached with an RFID (radio frequency identification device) in a mold, particularly to one having several steps for making a product attached with a substratum label consisting of a substratum and a radio frequency identification device during forming the plastic product in a mold. Then the RFID combined with the label is positioned between the substratum and the plastic product so that the RFID is protected from unnecessarily broken or damaged, with its identifying capacity possible to be always maintained intact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays radio frequency identification has widely been used on various goods, in order to escalate the speed of circulation, identification, and filing. At present the chips used for radio frequency identification always have an adhesive film layer glued on the electronic circuit of the chip, and then the adhesive film layer is adhered on a product, and an adhesive layer is further attached on the adhesive film layer for protecting the radio frequency identification device under the film layer from being broken, damaged or worn off.
However, the conventional radio frequency identification system has a flow that it cannot be applied to a wide variety, in other words, it is extremely limited in its applicable scope, with every circuit board necessary to be adhered on with an adhesive layer, so it is not convenient for mass production, increasing manufacturing processes, lowering effectiveness and enhancing its cost.
There are Taiwan patent No. 93127285, China patent NO. 200410078355, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,777 B1 disclosed the same “Label to be attached on a plastic product formed in a mold and identifiable by a detective device” wherein a substratum is made of a soft circuit board for arranging thereon a RFID (radio frequency identification device) and an antenna.